Not Too Lazy
by Adevlo. D
Summary: "I just saved the freakin' world from possible doom, and you want me to look at pictures?" Naruto growled. REPOSTED!


**A/N: **REPOSTED! Damn website took it off but here it is again...shhh, don't tell them!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Shikamaru Nara & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_"I just saved the fucking world from possible doom, and you want me to look at pictures?" Naruto growled._

* * *

**Not Too Lazy**

"_Pictures_? You want me to look at _pictures_?"

Shikamaru sighed, his temples throbbing as he tried desperately to massage away the headache he was getting. He threw an annoyed glance at the blond standing in front of him. Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest moodily and met his glance with an expectant gaze. God, why did he always have to be so damn difficult?

"Yes, Naruto. I want you to look at these pictures. Is that so hard for you to understand?" The brunette managed to grit out. Naruto huffed, tossing his head back slightly.

The woman that had stood silently behind Shikamaru finally showed a sign that she was there as she put a hesitant hand on her current crush's shoulder, massaging the tense muscles under her hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sudden display of obvious affection, but opted to say nothing.

"I just saved the fucking world from possible doom, and you want me to _look__ at pictures?_" Naruto growled, tearing his eyes away from the girl with the messed up hair to glare into muted green irises that seemed to hold an almost infinite expression of boredom.

Shikamaru's ears finally perked up, catching the meaning behind the strained words. He chuckled, turning to face the pale-green haired woman and putting a hand on her shoulder whilst looking for a reaction from Naruto who stood impatiently with his arms still crossed, shooting them an expectant look. The brunette rubbed his thumb on her shoulder gently while placing his other hand on cryptographer's pale cheek.

He felt Naruto's normally soft melancholy cerulean eyes turn an icy blue as he kept his trained focus on Shikamaru's actions, restraining himself from tackling the stupid woman to the ground and going eight-tails all over her ass.

The proclaimed genius smirked and gazed down at the cryptographer almost lovingly. He heard a small growl reverberate from Naruto's throat warningly and Shikamaru decided he might as well milk this out because he certainly didn't have anything better to do, and he always did love riling the blond up.

_He wouldn't kill me...I think. _He thought shortly before throwing caution to the wind.

The brunette stepped forward, leaning down slowly until he was a hair's breath away from touching the girl's lips with his own. Naruto tensed and then suddenly his frown turned into an almost sinister grin as he realized what the other man was trying to do. Shiho had put her hands in front of her chest, balling them up as they trembled with nervousness. Her face was flushed a light red while she looked earnestly up at Shikamaru.

"Would you hurry this up, _buddy_? It's almost time for my regular appointment with Sai. We're going to experiment with bondage this time."

The blond shinobi almost laughed maniacally when Shikamaru almost fell over at Naruto's blunt tone and surprising choice of words. The brunette threw him an annoyed glare before looking at the woman in front of him again.

"Shiho, could please leave us alone for a minute?" Shikamaru asked pleasantly. She blushed and nodded furiously, not hesitating for a second to fly past Naruto and out of the tent. The cryptographer stopped in the front of the tent flaps and it took her a few seconds to realize what had just happened and not before long she was squealing in excitement, her mind filled with love hearts and cherubs and Shikamaru's oh-so-handsome visage.

_Swish._

Shiho stilled her movements and screamed in horror as the shiny kunai-knife glistened almost dangerously on the tree in which it had stuck itself in. She ran off immediately when she felt the scratch that was on her cheek spill a droplet of blood.

Naruto let out a small laugh and stuck his tongue out at where she had been not a moment ago. The blond was about to make an impolite gesture with one specific finger too, his hand already in position and just as he was about to raise the finger, a humorous voice spoke up.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Naruto?" Shikamaru teased, a hint of a grin on his lips.

"That bitch had it coming. She should know better than to mess with my things." Naruto snidely replied.

"Oh, I'm a _thing_ now am I?" The brunette questioned, smirking at the jinchuuriki who nodded slightly.

Stretched silence.

"You know...you could at least _try_ and act like you care that I almost died..." The blond said softly, looking straight at the brunette with emotionless cobalt orbs. Shikamaru found himself looking away as a pain sprang in his chest.

There was a heavy tension in the air which was practically suffocating them both.

There was a strained silence in which Shikamaru leaned against the table, looking softly at the blond who in return had his eyes downcast. Neither of them took a step forward until the brunette extended out a hand, smiling to himself when Naruto readily took it in his own.

Shikamaru pulled him forward, embracing him in his arms and taking in the jinchuuriki's scent. It was all that was needed for the blond to understand that his boyfriend had indeed cared about his well-being, but was just too stubborn to let his words show it. He was best with expressing his concerns through actions.

Electricity sparked through their lips as they met in in a heated frenzy of passionate kisses and hands were quick to roam over each others bodies, amplifying their want and need for one another. Wandering hands practically ripped off Naruto's clothing and suddenly he was left completely naked and standing in all his glory in between the brunette's legs.

Every touch that was made had a small sound that followed after it, and every sound that was made only succeeded in adding fuel to their raging fire of lust. They wanted each other, they wanted to feel one another because their life did in fact depend on it at that moment. After all, it had been not even been hours ago when both of them could have lost their lives in that battle.

Shikamaru wanted to know his lover was still with him, still alive and breathing because if it had been him up there fighting to protect his village just as Naruto had done, the brunette wouldn't have even lasted a second. Somehow, he was actually grateful that he had chosen his boyfriend as the Kyuubi container. It just meant that the blond had less of a chance of dying and that was enough to satisfy his restless thoughts.

Strong tanned arms found themselves around Shikamaru's neck and Naruto's hands slid off the band that was holding his lover's ponytail up, letting the silky locks fall down and entangling them in his fingers. Naruto pulled at them when Shikamaru nipped at his bruised lips, already having thoroughly ravished the inside of his mouth.

"Holy shit...I've missed you, Shika." Naruto moaned as the other grasped his buttocks in a firm grip while sucking harshly at his neck.

The blond put his bare foot on top of the table, heaving himself up and making Shikamaru reluctantly pull away from indulging himself in leaving blazing red hickeys across his chest. The lazy ninja smirked as a throbbing erection bobbed in his face, not hesitating to readily take the tip of the penis in his mouth.

Shikamaru gave the slit a soft suck before taking more in more of the pulsating organ. The blond above him moaned as the brunette flattened his tongue along the underside of his cock and gave it a long lick, letting his tiny taste buds scrape against the head.

"O-Oh!" Naruto hunched over as a sudden warmth enveloped his cock, catching him off guard. His grip on his lover's hair tightened while his stomach cradled the top of Shikamaru's head.

"Ah! K-Kami-sama, please don't stop, Shika!"

The brunette grunted around the organ in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head up and down. His hands still on Naruto's arse Shikamaru squeezed the firm globes, jerking the body downward so as to touch his torso.

It was a good thing Naruto was so flexible.

The blond's moans and whimpers of pleasure were music to Shikamaru's ears as he slipped a dry finger into Naruto's anus, making his boyfriend's melodious voice an octave higher than before. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk.

The idiot always had been a slight masochist.

"N-No more, Shika! I want it now!" The blond chocked out.

Still adorned in his full jounin uniform, the brunette unzipped his pants, letting his erection spring free from the tented fabric.

The wind was howling outside, an obvious sign of a fast approaching storm. Shikamaru paid no heed to the tent flaps rustling with the air, only paying attention on putting his elbows on top of the pictures on the tables and leaning back against them, Naruto already settled on stomach.

The blond threw him a glare before carefully hovering over his dick, grasping it in his anxious hands and lining it up with his entrance, then letting gravity take its course as he sat down.

"Mother fuck-" He half moaned, half cursed as the stinging sensation spiked up in his lower back. Naruto sat still, not daring to move until the pain had finally ebbed away. The brunette below him hissed, every one of his muscles quaking as he resisted the urge to jerk his hips forward, burying himself further into the tight hot velvety heat that was now enveloping his cock.

Shikamaru moaned huskily as Naruto wiggled his hips experimentally, accidentally making the hot penis inside him rub against his prostate. He hunched over, his mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure. The brunette let out a shaky breath to calm his nerves, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders as his lover buried his nose in the crook of his neck.

The blond maneuvered his legs to come up at either side of them, the pads of his feet flat on the table. Both of them were positioned at the very middle of the sturdy lectern, pictures of people scattered all around them. Shikamaru put his hand back down, raising his knees so his thighs brushed up against Naruto's ass and lower back.

Warm strong hands clasped Naruto's sides as he raised his hips up, his dick rubbing against their stomachs bringing forth a moan. The creaks of the table and the howls of the winds and swishing of the flaps from the tent were the only things heard as Naruto roughly slammed his ass against Shikamaru's lap, taking in the brunette's thick cock further.

They let out simultaneous moans of ecstasy when the brunette's dick nudged against Naruto's prostate gland again. The blond threw his head back, closing his eyes tightly as he concentrated on that one spot that made him see black dots in his vision and proceeded to nudge his boyfriend's dick on it with every thrust downward. Not before long he was breathing out Shikamaru's name while in return his lover was chanting "I love you" every time he jerked his ass upward and sank back down on his cock.

"I-I kept..._aah_!...thinking about this..._oh yes baby!_...while I was fighting..._shit!_...P-Pein." Naruto said softly, his eyes still shut tightly as he rolled his hips rhythmically. He spread his legs open wider, driving the cock inside him deeper. Shikamaru smirked up at him.

"Really now?"

The blond jinchuuriki nodded in confirmation and suddenly he let out a yelp when his lover sat up and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto enfolded his own arms around Shikamaru's shoulders and he let out a scream when the brunette had suddenly grabbed a hold of the backs of his thighs and abruptly pushed him all the way down on the engorged organ.

"Oh God, Shika!" The blond yelled, digging his nails into taught flesh.

The shadow-user chuckled and continued raising and pushing Naruto onto his member with extreme force.

The demon container could only moan and raise his hips in time with his boyfriend's thrust. Naruto hugged the other man close to him, entangling his fingers in brown locks and watching as Shikamaru's muscular back flexed and rippled.

The brunette suddenly scooted off the table with Naruto in his arms and didn't waste a second as he slammed the blond on the table, capturing slim hips in his hands and thrusting more ferociously in the quivering hole. The blond screamed his name once he had found his throbbing cock and started squeezing and jerking it. Naruto caught a hold of the edges of the table so as to not slip off and arched his back.

"I'm almost..._nnngh!_...there!"

Naruto wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's waist and squeezed the table tightly as he screamed out into the heavens, a sudden boom of thunder drowning it out from the rest of the world other than his lover. The blond spilled his seed over his stomach, some of spilling over to the pictures that were under them.

Shikamaru tugged him closer and clenched his teeth, not stopping in his thrusting as they started becoming erratic. With one last final push into Naruto's hole, he came with a guttural moan of his lover's name.

Both of them panted and took deep breaths of air and just as Shikamaru was about to speak, there was a scream.

"Oh my god!"

Shiho had came in to warn them about the upcoming thunderstorm, only to discover that a possible tornado was the least of their worries. The cryptographer blushed heavily and squeaked out a quick apology before hurriedly rushing out of the tent.

Naruto smirked.

"Got a clue now, bitch?" He said, sticking out his tongue at the empty space where she had and been and hugging his lover closer to him.

Shikamaru shook his head but smiled nonetheless, cuddling his blond boyfriend's smooth tan skin.

"You're such an idiot." He mumbled lovingly while Naruto just grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My writing is getting rusty...:( I need to improve! :(


End file.
